callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Holographic Sight
The EOTech HWS is a holographic weapon sight designed for the M16 rifle and M4 Carbine. Like the Red Dot Sight, the Holographic sight is used a weapon add on for precision aiming Holographic sights and red dot sights are highly similar; however, holographic sights such as the 512.A65/1 use holograms, hence the name. Holographic sights use a laser, which is reflected off multiple adjustable mirrors, and through to the user's eye. One downside of such technology is batteries. Because holographic sights rely on lasers to function and not LEDs, it takes more battery power to operate; however modern updates to these devices provide for very long battery life cycles. These sights have become popular due to the nature of the sight aperture. When looking through the sight, the reticle appears to be projected 30-40 feet in front of the shooter. The HWS and "high end" Red-Dot sights are "Parallax Free" optical devices, this means that the exact position of the user's head/eye(s) relative to the optic device does not affect the accuracy of the reticle with respect to the bullet's point of impact. In addition, the EOTech HWS series works despite damage being done to the glass "lens" or obscurement of the "lens" by mud/blood etc; as long as some portion of the glass can be seen through, the reticle can still be seen and its accuracy is not reduced. This is in contrast to "rifle scopes" where damage to the glass or obscurement by foreign material can render the optic useless. Both Red-Dots and HWS sight systems are often used in Close Quarters Battle (CQB) conditions with both of the shooter's eyes open. In this usage, the human brain integrates the holographic image or red dot seen by one eye with the scene viewed by the other eye creating a wide angle sight picture with excellent peripheral vision as well as a pinpoint accurate reticle super-imposed on the image. In the field, both HWS and Red-Dots are often augmented with image magnification add-ons. These optional add-on devices are often deployed as a secondary optic device positioned directly behind the main optic in a "Flip to Side" configuration where the magnifier can be "flipped out of the way" for non magnified use. Newer HWS models have introduced "Ballistic Reticles" which contain additional aiming dots that correspond to aim points for different distances to compensate for "bullet drop" at farther ranges. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ]] The holographic sight is first introduced to the player in The Bog. It is available exclusively in single-player on the "Grenadier" variant of the M4A1 Carbine. This weapon generally appears in only three levels, which are The Bog, War Pig and Shock and Awe. It is also possible to obtain this weapon from Game Over. It is dropped by an S.A.S. operative who dies shortly after a car explodes on the destroyed bridge. It is different from the Red Dot Sight in that it has a superior reticle, but the game version limits the player's peripheral vision. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) The holographic sight appears in the Nintendo DS version of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare as one of the two optical sights available in game, the other being the default, nondetachable sniper scope. It looks just like the holographic sight on the console versions, and even more similar, is only available in single player. However, it is always found attached to the M16, which is found on all USMC missions, extending its appearance, and making it more useful to the player. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In Modern Warfare 2, it is available in the Campaign, Special Ops, and multiplayer. It is very similar to the Red Dot Sight but with a different appearance. Unlike the ''Call of Duty 4 version, the optic's relative size and reticle on the screen is smaller and the player's peripheral vision is far greater than before. Many people don't notice a difference in functionality between the Red Dot Sight and the Holographic Sights. with a Holographic Sight and Arctic Camouflage]] The Holographic Sight is now an attachment in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's multiplayer and is awarded for getting 60 kills while aiming down the Red Dot Sight for primary weapons, 100 kills with Machine Pistols and 250 kills with Shotguns (without the Red Dot Sight prerequisite). Unlike the RDS, the reticle in the middle doesn't sway when turning. Some people find it easier to see their target and quickly find the reticle due to the semi-opaque "cut-out" cross hair which is a small circle with a larger circle around it. Others find that the larger sight actually obscures the target making it hard to aim precisely and acquire targets at range. As compared to a real Holographic Sight, the larger circle in the game is much closer to the smaller circle, which is why the larger one obscures the target so much. Additionally, the Holographic Sight has a thicker frame than the Red Dot Sight again reducing visibility. In the end, the preference between this sight and Red Dot Sight depends on whether you need long range pinpoint accuracy and have time for the sway to settle or whether you will be firing on the move. It is also important to note that on the sunny maps (such as Afghan), the Holographic sight will sometimes appear to glare, making far shots difficult, especially against snipers who are difficult to see. The base damage for the FAL is increased from 55-35 to 55-40 when Holographic Sight is attached, or any Bling variation that includes the Holographic Sight. The M16 also has reduced recoil when equipped with the Holographic Sight. In the campaign it can be found attached to weapons used by various forces, such as Russian (both police and military), US Army Rangers, and even the Brazilian Militia. Multiplayer The holographic sight is considered by many as the best and most accurate optic in the game. The optic has a red dot in the middle and a red reticle around the dot. The holographic sight has many advantages over its red dot partner. Advantages: * On the F2000 and TAR-21, replaces the more unwieldy proprietary sights (the MARS Sight and an integrated red dot on the F2000) . * The Holographic sight reticle is less opaque than a red dot, making it easier to see the target especially at longer ranges over the red dot. * lessens recoil on some weapons(m16 mainly) * reticle does not move around as much as the red dot sight Disadvantages: * Larger reticle and thicker frame makes it slightly more obstructive. * The clear glass actually glares in sunlight due to the game's lighting effects (also affects the red dot sight but less noticeably). Trivia *The MW2 EOTech is the 551 model. The COD4 EOTech is the 552. This is explained due to the different battery compartment sizes. *In Modern Warfare 2, the EOTech sight can be attached to most weapon types, including Machine Pistols. This, in reality, would be impossible as the Holographic Sight is large and would be too cumbersome to be mounted on such a firearm. *The Modern Warfare 2 Holographic Sight's aiming reticle is significantly smaller than the reticle in real life. *If one looks at the UMP45 through the Red Dot Sight, there is no Iron Sight, but if you look through Holographic Sight on the UMP45, you can see the Iron Sights. This is also possible on the M240. *If used on the FAL with stopping power it is possible to get a two shot kill at any range. (increases base damage from 50-55) Category:Attachments Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Attachments